


2013/05/18 Word of the Day: Consortium

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [19]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guildies</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/18 Word of the Day: Consortium

**Author's Note:**

> **Consortium**   
>  [Any association, partnership, or union](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/18.html)

"Inaugural guild meeting of 'The Knights of Sir Sheldor's Court' has come to order," Sheldon announced through the comm.

"We are not calling ourselves that," Howard complained. 

"Why not?"

"Because we don't want to be in something called 'The Knights of Sir Sheldor's Court'!!" growled Howard. 

"Well, with that attitude, you won't be a Knight -- maybe a page boy," Sheldon shot back.

"Whatever happened to 'The Knights of Good'? I liked that one," supplied Raj.

"Sheldon, they're right; we had already agreed on another name. Besides, I'm the guild leader," said Leonard. 

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, because I'm the one with the guild charter."

"Well, then I rescind my signature," said Sheldon petulantly.

"Sheldon," Leonard sighed. "We need four signatures to create the guild."

"Good luck with that!"

"We only need one more. Let's just get someone," muttered Howard. 

"Hey, you!" Raj said, making his avatar point to a guild-less, low level player. "How would you like to be in our guild, 'The Knights of Good'?"

"Umm. No thanks."

"We'll give you 10 Gold," added Howard quickly.

"Okay. I'm in!"

"Great," breathed Leonard as the other player signed on.

"I oppose!" cried Sheldon. "This is an unsanctioned disregard for--"

"C'mon guys. Ignore him. Let's go start up the guild and do a dungeon run."

They walked away, leaving Sheldor alone.

"Wait! Where are you going?"


End file.
